


Completely Vulnerable

by pearlquartz



Category: Kingdom Of Valor, Minecraft (Video Game), Samgladiator - Fandom
Genre: Griangst, I have determined that whoever wrote kov has some weird ass kinks, Kingdom of Valor is fucked up, M/M, Sam and Taurtis are kind of assholes, grian is angy no talk him, he angy as fuck, i'm looking at you sam, like rats? really?, like seriously, strong descriptions of rape, you stinky man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlquartz/pseuds/pearlquartz
Summary: Grian the wizard, a very powerful wizard might I add, feels helpless. He's never been more vulnerable in his life.**Heavily references SamGladiator's series, Kingdom of Valor, specifically episode 10 of the first season. This series contains sensitive topics and characters in the series handle said sensitive topics badly. You've been warned**i know i'm fucked up for writing this. i'm going to hell so minus well have some fun while i'm at iti really hope grian never finds this. like, i pray to the gods bc i don't like the thought of him reading this. and if he is reading this somehow, then....damn i'm really sorry my guy v_v
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Completely Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> TW (if you didn't read the tags): strong descriptions of rape, angst, violent thoughts
> 
> i attempted to write a one-shot for kingdom of valor :') i hope you like it.
> 
> I AM WARNING YOU AGAIN, THIS ONE-SHOT HAS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE.

"It's choosing time!"

Grian's breath gets caught in his throat as he notices his captor's sickening smile. The bandit walks toward the cell that Grian and his companions were trapped in, a rat by his side itching with excitement. A humanoid rat, but a rat none the less. The brunette attempts to hide in a corner where he was certain Trinculo, the bandit that kidnapped Grian and his friends, wouldn't see him. He was aware of the way Sam and Taurtis glanced at him, the way they smirked to themselves and exchanged knowing glances with each other when they thought he wasn't looking. They were positive that their short friend was going to get picked for whatever dark fantasy Trinculo had planned, and so was Grian.

Grian had already been violated once, by a Viking queen, and he shuddered at the memory. He could never erase the feeling of her tongue dragging itself down his neck and all over his body from his skin. He had tried many times.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when Trinculo called out a name with a purr.

"Red boy, huh?" Sam said in amusement as he glanced at Grian as the short man returned to reality "I wonder who that could be.."

Taurtis laughs and cat-calls Grian "Hey, Red boy~" he chortles, "I think they want you~"

Grian grimaces at his luck as he recognizes that he was the only one in the cell wearing red. "No, No, absolutely not."

"Ah, Gree-on, don't you love rats?" Sam snickers as the shorter brunette backs up against the far wall.

"No, I don't," Grian mutters, keeping as far away from the iron door that held them captive as possible.

Both Sam and Taurtis laugh at Grian's reaction to getting picked.

"Come on, dude, take one for the team! You'll only feel pain for a while." Taurtis says, chortling a little.

" _No_ , Taurtis. I'm not doing it."

"Gree-on, if you don't, all of us are gonna get tortured," Sam whines, starting to look annoyed.

"Good."

"No, it's isn't good! Dude, please. Just do it."

" _NO_."

Sam didn't reply, and instead starts dragging and pushing Grian towards the door, which only made the brunette panic.

"Wait- Wait- No, STOP-" Grian freaks out, trying to move back to his wall refuge, but since the knight was better built than the slim wizard, his struggling did very little help. He wished he could channel his magic through his hands rather than just his staff so he could magic his way out of the dreadful situation, but he hadn't practiced enough yet. Taurtis watches Grian's futile attempts to get away from the strong knight and laughs loudly as Trinculo stands patiently by the door, his smile still plastered on his face.

Sam managed to shove the sandy-haired wizard out of the cell door, and it snaps shut behind him. Grian whirls around and bangs on the door desperately "Guys you can't let this happen to me!" he called to his companions, only to be answered with laughter.

Grian let his head drop but still struggled against Trinculo's grip on his arm, his body trembling as he continued to yell for his friends' assistance, even though he knew they wouldn't help. What friends they were.

He hardly noticed when he started to get dragged away from the cell, and when he fully registered it he began to panic more and tore away from Trinculo with a hard tug of his arm. Grian took this chance to make a run for it, rushing towards the exit desperately. If he could just get through that exit way he would be home free-

The collar of his neck was grabbed and yanked him back into the chest of the rat, making Grian squirm and choke on a sob "Please, let me go," he whimpered. The rat ignored him and pulled him into a room adjacent to the cell he was in, Grian literally kicking and screaming his throat hoarse as his friends watched and laughed through the safety of the prison bars.

Grian was thrown against a wall in the gloomy room, making him shout in shock and crumple on the ground, whimpering softly. The rat came up to him, along with a few more that appeared from God knows where, Trinculo watching from the doorway. Grian could hear his friends yelling and laughing, but couldn't tell what was being said. The group of rats pick him up and pin him against the wall, all of them clearly itching to get their paws on him.

They didn't shy around what was about to happen, and instead got straight to the point. They clawed at his richly-colored robes, tearing it easily and scraping his pale skin. Grian shivered at the dull scraping against his skin, it not being enough to cut him but enough to put him on edge. He squirmed and sobbed as they went from gently grazing him to digging their claws into his flesh, along with biting and licking, the latter causing Grian to cry and beg to be let go even more. He hated this feeling.

Grian started to kick his legs to try and get the rats off of him and to get the bad feelings to stop. He managed to hit one in the shin, making it yelp in pain and then growl menacingly. Grian shivered at the sound, hardly having a moment to process what just happened as he was abruptly flipped around so he was facing the stone wall. The rat gripped the crown of Grian's head, pulled it back, and smashed his head against the wall. Grian cried out loudly, his noises of agony echoing through the whole underground base. His whole body shook as blood oozed down his forehead and his vision blurred.

The other rats pulled away into the dark corners of the room, their eyes gleaming in the dark. They seemed to understand that the rat Grian kicked (he suspected it to be Gurnel, the rat who accompanied Trinculo to the "choosing") wanted to tame Grian on his own. Gurnel leaned over Grian's shaking body as he growled into Grian's ear "You'll regret that little stunt, my dove." He had a heavy accent that sent shivers down Grian's spine and made the small wizard whimper in fear.

Grian couldn't think too long about the rat's heavy accent because he felt the animal's hips (and rather large tent) press against his backside firmly, and the brunette realized what was about to happen with a jolt. He began to shake his head frantically as fresh tears streamed down his face in horror "No, no, no! Pl-please, don't-"

The rat ignored Grian's pleas and just yanked down his pants and shoved himself in, ruining the backside of Grian's robes in the most violating way possible. Grian shook and screamed himself almost voiceless, hardly hearing the soft fabric of his robes tearing even more. He could feel several pairs of eyes on him, and could hear the faint laughing and yelling of his friends. His yelling quieted down after a few moments, but his sobbing didn't as Gurnel continued to thrust in and out. His vision wouldn't clear again, either because of his tears or because his eyesight was actually damaged, he couldn't tell.

All he could tell was that he wanted to die. The pain was numbing, as if his body couldn't register it as pain anymore. He wanted to die. He hated being stared at the way he was, he hated being so vulnerable. He hated that he was so easily controlled. He began to disassociate subconsciously, unable to register anything he heard or anything in his fuzzy sight.

He couldn't tell how long he was stuck in his head until Gurnel pulled out and dropped him to the floor, letting the violated wizard fall into a crumpled pile on the cold floor. Grian didn't mind the lack of heat coming from the floor, he felt incredibly hot and stuffy so anything to cool him down was acceptable. He didn't get to stay there for long, however, because Trinculo picked him up by the waist, pulling the brunette up to meet his eyes. Grian couldn't meet his eyes because his vision was still blurred (" _something is definitely wrong with my eyes"_ ) and his head hung pitifully. The bandit held up Grian's head by his chin and inspected him, his smile still plastered on his face.

"Aren't you a beauty," he sighs into Grian's ear, making the wizard tremble. Grian prayed that they were finished with him. "You took Gurnel so well, I wonder if you'll do the same for me," he chuckles as Grian feebly shook his head in refusal "I didn't say I wouldn't make you if you refused, brat."

Trinculo settled Grian on his lap where a tent was already formed on his crotch. Grian tried to get off before this could continue, but the bandit held him down by the hips firmly, tutting softly "You aren't going anywhere until I'm finished, understood?" he growled. Grian couldn't do anything but nod. Trinculo chuckles in satisfaction as he quickly yanked down his pants and lowered the wrecked brunette onto his dick.

Grian let out a strangled sob as the bandit lower him up and down forcefully over and over, unable to do anything except cry and lean against the rather muscular man underneath him. He could faintly hear Taurtis call out "Flex your thighs, it'll go down easier!" which made him cry even more. What friends he had.

His focus began to subside again as he disassociated, his face hidden in Trinculo's chest and his hot tears soaking the man's shirt. He hardly registered when Trinculo laid him down on the floor to fuck him easier, his groans falling mute to Grian's ears. His mind attempted to distract the wizard by imagining a pleasant scene by a small river, and he was stuck in that little world until he was covered by a hot, sticky substance and lifted to his feet.

Grian returned to the world, his mind as fuzzy as his eyesight and his legs wobbled. His robes were ruined and his hair was a mess, along with a few new scars to add to his already large collection. Trinculo was surprisingly gentle all of the sudden, as if he wasn't plowing into Grian relentlessly just moments before. The bandit's hand rested at the small of Grian's back, and the wizard was too tired to push him away. Gurnel appeared at his other side, leading him by his hand out of the room. Grian didn't understand. If this was the way they gave aftercare, it was quite odd.

Grian walked slowly, his knees wanting to fall out with every step he took. He felt Sam and Taurtis's eyes piercing him, and were saying things he couldn't understand. Everything was muffled and fuzzy. He was led inside the cell and didn't stop walking until he met a wall and slid down it, curling up against the rough stone and staring into space. He wanted to die. He wanted Trinculo and his filthy rats dead. He wanted to be invincible. Untouchable. He wanted to be feared. He wanted to kill every single rat with his own bare hands. He wanted them dead. He wanted them dead. He wanted them dead. He wanted them dead. He wanted them dead. He wanted them dead. He wanted them dead-

"I am going to _**KILL EVERYONE**_!" he screeched, completely unaware Sam was trying to speak to him. His chest heaved as his eyes looked everywhere wildly. He needed to get out here. He needed his staff. He needed them _dead_.

"We're- we're good, though, right Gri?" Sam asked tentatively, laughing nervously as he backed away from the wizard.

Grian didn't answer him. Did they deserve to live? They did leave him to the mercy of the rats... rats. They left him with the rats and _laughed_. Grian's shoulder heaved with silent laughter as he thought over Sam's question. Of course they deserved to die. _That shouldn't even be a question!_

Grian decided to not answer, however, because if he led them into a false sense of security around them, he could kill them easily. He grinned at his hands. That's genius.

After a bit, They were all let out except for Guarden, who was supposed to be Grian's wife. He felt no attraction to her, He felt no attraction to anyone. He only felt rage, hatred, and a dense layer of fear underneath. He was brought out of his thoughts by Sam who was handing him a ring "Look! It's the ring you were going to use to propose to m'lady!" he said with a nervous smile, obviously aware of how unstable his friend was.

Grian glances at the elegant ring before taking it with hardly a bat of his eye and stuffing it in his pocket. Sam frowned slightly but said nothing of it and hurried off to go talk to Taurtis, who was looking through the chests for his stuff. _Good_. Grian had no want to be near the other brunette. He just wanted to make the knight bleed.

When they were finally led outside, Grian couldn't help but let a shaky sigh of relief escape from his lips as the chilly morning air surrounded him. It was a stark difference to the uncomfortably warm dungeons that still seemed to faintly echo Grian's screaming and crying from before. Grian stared off into the trees, his vision still noticeably blurred and he was not 100% sure why they were getting let out in the first place. He wasn't going to deny he wasn't paying attention when Sam was negotiating with Trinculo.

Sam shook his shoulder, trying to grab his attention "Grian! Wow, you're spacing out a lot huh?"

Grian shrugs off his hand and looks away.

"Right," Sam sounded slightly off-put "We couldn't get your staff from Trinculo, but-" he reveals a stick that he was hiding behind his back "I found this stick!" the knight gives him nervous grin "It can't do magic, obviously, but it's better than nothing at all, right?"

Grian turns back to look at him, eyeing the stick for a moment before accepting it and flicking it experimentally in the air a few times "I... guess," he mutters quietly, which makes Sam smile.

"Awesome!" Sam cheers, making the wizard smile. _God damn it_.

"We'll get your staff back, promise," he winks in a friendly way at his quiet friend before retreating back to his ninja friend, rabbit ears sagging in relief.

As Grian stares at his two friends, he plants his stick in the ground.

 _No. We aren't going to get my staff back._ I _will, and I'll kill anyone who tries to get in my way. After I get my staff, everyone else who wronged me will perish, too. Mark my words, I will never be Vulnerable again._

**Author's Note:**

> Ima be honest, this was my first ever attempt at writing anything nsfw, so please tell me how i did below ^^" i was a bit nervous about this, so any kind of criticism would be useful ;0 (yes, my first full attempt of smut was rape. shut up i know my priorities are fucked).  
> also, writing valor grian is an art, i tell you. this took me such a long time because in order to write him, i had to be in a certain mood. valor grian is, from what i could tell, a very unstable person with homicidal tendencies, so he's a character i'd have to be in an irritable mood to write.
> 
> i also tried to keep this as accurate to what i can guess happened in ep. 10 during that scene as possible while also changing it up a lil u.u
> 
> also-
> 
> me trying to write smut be like: ✌️😗✌️, 👉😗👉 (i couldn't stop doing this, seriously.)
> 
> anyway, i hope this gave you some form of entertainment, and if i see one comment complaining about the rape, i will not have the patience to deal with it. i gave plenty of warnings, so it's your fault for not reading the tags, summary, and beginning notes. idk what else you want from me.


End file.
